poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
What Would Happen If...?
Everyone who watched the TV Series wants to know what would happenned after the Pound Puppies TV Series ended its syndication on December 19th, 1987. Artwork of those predictions will go to the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page. Romantic/Friendship Pairings Who would date whom? Here are some suggestions... Cool Marie: The Romanitc Pairing of Cooler and Nose Marie Howling Eyes: The Romantic/Friendship Pairing of Howler and Bright Eyes. Cool Violet: The Romantic Pairing of Cooler and Violet Vanderfeller. Mervin or Jerry?: The Romantic Pairing of Holly with either Mervin (The Fairy Dogmother) or Jerry (Kid in the Doghouse) Whopping Beezer: The Romantic Pairing of Whopper and the newly returned Beezer. Captain Slaughter and Brattina: The Romantic Pairing of Brattina and Captain Slaughter. Bright Igor: The Romantic Pairing of Bright Eyes and Igor. Pupnick Eyes: The Romantic Pairing of Pupnick and Bright Eyes. Whopping Eyes: The Romantic Pairing of Bright Eyes and Whopper. Colette and Reflex: The Romantic Pairing of Colette and Reflex. Family Relationships What if this was how the characters were related... Whopper and Bright Eyes are brother and sister. Holly and Brattina are sisters. Brattina is Katrina's adoptive daughter, which can explain their lack of resemblance, Cooler could be distant related to Hong Kong Phooey. Katrina could be related to Cruella di Vil. Mervin and Tammy might be Holly's uncle and aunt. Whopper and Colette are brother and sister. Cooler and Nose Marie could be brother and sister. Holly's brother and biological parents maybe alive. Mervin and Tammy are either siblings or boyfriend and girlfriend. Plot Twist based on The Empire Strikes Back: Captain Slaughter is Holly's father! Captain Slaughter: Has anyone ever told you what happened to your father? Holly: Yeah. He was killed. Captain Slaughter: Holly, I'' am your father. '''Holly:' NO! It's not true. Captain Slaughter: Join me, Holly. We can destroy Katrina and together we can run the puppy pound as father and daughter. Epic Battles What if these characters fought in a Dragonball Z-styled battle... Cooler vs. Captain Slaughter Hairball and Charlemange vs. Catgut Whopper vs. Catgut Nose Marie vs. Violet (both ladies fight for Cooler's love) Jeff and Tammy vs. McNasty Biff Barker vs. Terrible Terrier (Round 2) Millie Trueblood vs. Katrina Stoneheart Holly vs. Brattina The Three Mouseketeers vs. Catgut's gang Older Holly vs, Captain Slaughter Bright Eyes vs. Sam Quentin Cooler and Violet vs. Flack and Tubbs Bigelow vs. Arnold Fist Howard vs Captain Slaughter Howard and Cooler vs Katrina Stoneheart Pupnick vs Igor (both men fight for Bright Eyes' love) Colette vs Lumpy and Bones (Round 2) Adventures that fans want to see Season 3(AKA: The New Adventures of the Pound Puppies) The Pound Puppies enjoying Halloween (Episode 27: Happy Howl-O-Ween)(Beamer, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Scrounger, and Barkerville's debut in the series) A Transylvanian Hound becoming enticed with Bright Eyes(Episode 28: A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes)(Igor's first appearance) Cooler and Nose-Marie inside a Video Game(Episode 29: More Bark than Bit) Howler's Invention turns the Gang, except Whopper into Cats(Episode 30: Pound... Kitties?) Nose-Marie tells the Gang about Pup Heroes from the Egyptian, Medieval, and Renaissance Eras(Episode 31: The Three Tails of Nose Marie) Whopper Sleepwalks, thinking He's a Kitten(Episode 32: Oh Solo Me-ow) Whopper tries to figure out the Riddle "Nothing is Something, Something is Nothing"(Episode 33: Riddler's Race) Bright Eyes makes a new game involving Baseball's Home Plate and Pitcher's Mound with Tennis Balls dipped with Ketchup and Mustard(Episode 34: Hotdog Baseball) the Transylvanian Hound's harmless Pranks get out of hand, after He draws a Mustache on Katrina Stoneheart(Episode 35: Thanks but no Pranks) The Pound Puppies go to a Charity event, not knowing that It's a Trap set by Katrina.(Episode 36: Charity Blues) Little Whopper is Practicing Magic, but Catgut has every intention to aquire Whopper's Wand.(Episode 37: Whopper the Magnificent) Whopper is reunited with Colette(Episode 38: Whopper and Sister)(Colette's debut in the series) The Pound Puppies' Parents Come for a visit(Episode 39: Puppy Parents Day) Season 4(AKA The Pound Puppies Show) Pupnick returns and Pupnick and Igor compete for Bright Eyes' love(Episode 40: Battle of the Boyfriends) Violet Vanderfeller and Nose Marie become jealous of each other and poor Cooler is caught in the middle(Episode 41: Love's First Fight) Holly and the Pound Puppies pack up for their journey to Puppylovia(Episode 42: Outer Space Bound(A promo episode for Pound Puppies 2: Journey for the Puppy Power Comet) The Connors and the Pound Puppies put on a musical based on Sleeping Beauty, but with comedic results(Episode 43: Out, Darn Spot!)(Robert, Sandra, Howard, Jackie, Amy, Precious, Gordon, and Shakespeare's debut) The Connors and the Pound Puppies attend Dr. Simon and Bigelow's wedding(Episode 44: Wedding Bell Barks) Igor meets his long lost twin brother Vigor and the Pound Puppies confuse Vigor for Igor and vice versa(Episode 45: Double Doggie Trouble)(Vigor's debut) In Feudal Japan, The Pound Puppy Samurai and Musashi(Howard) embark to rescue Princess Ayame(Holly) from the Demon King Onigiri(Captain Slaughter)(Episode 46: Feudal Error) Holly's Puppy Pound holds an annual Pound Puppy/Pound Purry Ball and Vigor searches for a girlfriend(Episode 47: The Bark of the Ball) Colette and Reflex are on a date, but Reflex struggles to control his reaction when he hears bells ringing(Episode 48: Reflex's Ring-a-Ding Date) The Connors and the Pound Puppies are stranded at the airport on the Holidays due to a blizzard and meet the Summers Family, who unknown to our heroes are a famous family.(Episode 49: Holiday Follies) Howard is accused of stealing and the Pound Puppies must clear his name by finding the real culpirt(Episode 50: Will the Real Howard Connor Please Stand Up?) A female Pekingnese dog falls in love with Beamer(Episode 51: Beamer's Song) The Pound Puppies, Holly, and Howard journey to find a rare treasure, but Katrina Stoneheart and her gang want the treasure first(Episode 52: The Ruby Hat of Omar Kayak)(Diablo, Slaughtina, Angel-Killina, Flack, and Tubbs' first appearances in the TV series) Season 5 Howler confesses his love to Bright Eyes, causing the rivalry for Bright Eyes' love to resume(Episode 53: Battle of the Boyfriends 2) Howard gets accepted at college, but Bright Eyes, Igor, Gordon, Vigor, and Whopper don't want him to leave(Episode 54: Howard's College Story) The Pound Puppies rescue Hairball and Charlemange from Captain Slaughter's hideout with the help of the Three Mouseketeers and Dumas(Episode 55: Cats All, Folks!)(Hairball and Charlemange's first appearances in this TV Series) Bright Eyes and Igor try to help Whopper get His Honesty badge to get moved up His rank in the Pup Scouts.(Episode 56: Whopper Goes to the Pup Scouts) A Boy Band has the girl pups swooning, Howler tries to hate said band, but finds out that He likes their music.(Episode 57: Howler's Got the Boy Band Blues) the Puppies start panicking when Nose-Marie thinks a Nuclear-Powered Sattelite is going to plunge through the Atmosphere and destroy the Town.(Episode 58: Apocalypse? Not!) The Pound Puppies and Howard, who is on Spring Break, see Robert having a business talk with his female employer, mistaking it for an affair after they overheard Sandra audictioning for the role of Dominia for a called A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. (Episode 59: An Affair is Unfair) New Characters Howard- Holly's Long-Lost Brother Igor-A Transylvanian Hound wearing glasses on His Nose who likes to pull pranks. He has a crush on Bright Eyes, He's also a Willing playmate for Whopper. Vigor- Igor's twin brother who is also a Transylvanian Hound. Unlike Igor, Vigor is the serious of the twins. He likes to read books. He is a good friend of Howler. Karl Stoneheart- Katrina's brother. Amy- A female pug whose favorite hobby is making Inventions. She has a crush on Howler. Shakespeare- A male Yorkshire Terrier who has a habit of reciting memorable lines from plays by William Shakespeare. Jackie- A male Golden Retriever who likes to play football. He is good friends with Cooler. Gordon- A young male Dalmation Puppy who loves reading comic books. He is good friends with Whopper. Precious- A female French Bulldog who is very sweet and passionate. She is good friends with Nose Marie. Cooler's Parents- Cooler's father is a Beagle and Cooler's mother is a Bloodhound Nose Marie's Parents- Nose Marie's father is a Bloodhound and Nose Marie's mother is a Boxer. Howler's Parents-Howler's father is a Chihuahua and Howler's mother is a Pug. Bright Eyes' Parents- Bright Eyes' parents are both Yellow Labrador Retrievers. Whopper and Colette's Parents- Their father is Saint-Usage Spaniel and Their mother is Retriever. Beamer's Parents- Beamer's Father is a Scottish Bull Terrier mix and Beamer's mother is Schnauzer. Reflex's Parents- Reflex's father is a Burnese Mountain Dog and Reflex's mother is a Schnoodle. Violet Vanderfeller's Parents- Violet's father is a Bulldog and Violet's mother is a Greyhound. Robert and Sandra- Holly and Howard's biological parents. Robert works at a football team while Sandra is an actress. It is unclear whether they are still alive or dead. Maya- A female Pekingnese girl dog who is Beamer's girlfriend. John Dachshund: a Singer and is voiced by John Davidson Joining the Pound Puppies as permanent members in the TV Series Amy Shakespeare Jackie Gordon Precious Beamer Reflex Violet Vanderfeller Scrounger Barkerville Igor Vigor Guest Starring Voice Actors from Other Shows Who would you like to guest star as a character in the TV Series? Jim J. Bullock John Davidson John Lithgow Category:What If's Category:Lists